


In Your Bed

by Mhoram



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Hair stroking, M/M, One Shot, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6493747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mhoram/pseuds/Mhoram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon has a fear of thunderstorms, he goes to his roommate Raphael and finds unexpected comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Bed

Simon shuddered as another wave of thunder rolled through the clouds. He glanced up at the window every few seconds; sweat was dripping down his forehead. He flinched at the smallest sound. As another thunder clap sounded, he bolted out the door towards the room next door knocking frantically.

“Raphael!” he cried out “I need you”

The door creaked open and Simon looked up. Raphael was standing in the doorway looking irritable, a scowl on his face. His hair was disheveled; Simon noticed that he was only wearing boxers and a t-shirt. He blushed and looked away.  

“What is it now?” His gaze held, his eyes were on Simon.

“The thunderstorm-I”

Raphael nodded and without another word, he opened the door to let Simon inside his room. As Simon entered, he noticed it was pretty large; many decorations adored the walls with a large bed in the corner of the room.

Another clap of thunder caused Simon flinch again.

“Come here.”

Simon walked to the bed where Raphael was sitting. As he grew closer, he noticed that Raphael was smiling, his expression changed as soon as he saw that Simon was looking at him. As Simon put his head down, he felt the bed shift slightly as Raphael lay down next to him. His touch was cool, and oddly comforting. Raphael ran his fingers through Simon’s hair, he was surprisingly gentle.  Slowly but surely Simon could feel himself drifting off, he wanted to stay awake now. To hear Raphael’s voice but drowsiness overtook him and he closed his eyes finally asleep.

 


End file.
